Always you and I
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Lors d'une ballade dans la rue, Dark trouve le corps de Krad évanouit sur le sol. Il le ramène chez lui et après...


**Les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki.**

_Toi et moi pour toujours_

« Nous ne sommes qu'un. Nous sommes une partie de l'autre. »

_* Sans toi, la douleur me chagrine profondément... Mon temps semble se ralentir... Dark... Je veux te voir... *_

Le corps de Krad repose sur le sol recouvert de neige. Il n'est pas mort non, mais blessé, si l'on tient compte du sang qu'il a sur lui.

En tout cas, la vie est imprévisible. C'est certainement ce qu'a du se dire Dark quand, lors d'une marche dans la ville avec Wiz sur son épaule, il voit :

« Krad ? »

L'étonnement est sa première impression quand il constate que c'est bien le corps du blond qui est devant lui.

« Je fais juste un petit tour dehors et de toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu rencontrer, je dois tomber sur lui ? Cela ne peut pas arriver la veille de Noël quand même ! »

_* Il va m'attaquer à n'importe quel moment maintenant, comme d'habitude. Vas-y ! Je suis prêt ! *_

En le regardant bien, Dark se demande ce que sa moitié peut lui faire vu l'état dans lequel elle est.

_* Gasp, attends, il est juste allongé là, inconscient... ? *_

« Oui, je devrais saisir ma chance et partir sur-le-champ !

- Viens Wiz ! »

Kyu ! La petit bête regarde son maître, les larmes aux yeux.

« Grrr, tu essaies encore de m'amadouer avec ce regard innocent ! QUOI ! Tu veux que je le ramène à la maison ? Bien ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça ! »

Les ailes de l'ange sombre apparaissent et il prend Krad dans ses bras.

_* Il va être lourd ! *_

_Plus tard, chez Dark._

Krad vient finalement de se réveiller de son long sommeil dans la chambre de Dark, d'ailleurs celui-ci est présent lors du réveil du blond.

_* Franchement ce mec ! *_

« Krad ? Es-tu réveillé maintenant ? »

_* Dark... ? *_

« Regarde-toi ! Tu es blessé, et n'essaie rien de drôle ici ! »

Effectivement, l'ange blond est bien réveillé.

« Tu ressembles à un humain.

- Ferme-là ! Tu ferais mieux d'être content que je t'ai prêté mon lit ! De toute façon le bain est prêt, tu peux y aller et l'utiliser en premier.

Krad trouve que le comportement de l'ange sombre est amusant.

« Petit chaton bagarreur comme toujours. »

L'ange blond se lève et part donc prendre son bain.

_Pendant ce temps..._

« Soupe de carottes ! Héhé, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Il se souvient de quelque chose. Oh ! J'ai oublié de lui donner une serviette... Il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Hey, je viens de te laisser une serviette sur le comptoir pour toi. »

Quand il voit sa moitié dans la baignoire, nu, l'eau dégoulinant de son corps, cela le rend toute chose.

Baduum ! Baduum ! Baduum !

« Um... »

Ayant compris le pourquoi du soudain de silence de Dark, l'ange blond dit sur un ton parfaitement calme :

« Tu sais, si tu veux regarder davantage, tu devrais me rejoindre. »

L'ange sombre rougit sous cette proposition alléchante mais qu'il réfute malgré tout.

« IDIOT ! Je suis juste venu t'apporter cette serviette.

- Ah, fais attention mon très cher Dark.

- Fais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi soudainement... »

Trop tard ! Dark glisse en marchant sur un savon et tombe dans la baignoire où se trouve le blond.

_Pendant ce temps... Wiz, a trouvé plein de carottes... _Kyu !

Dans la salle de bain, Krad est sorti de la baignoire, il caresse le menton de Dark qui est encore évanoui suite à sa glissade.

« Quelle idiotie, maintenant tu es complètement mouillé... »

Sans aucune pudeur et la moindre gêne, Krad pose ses lèvres sur celles de Dark. Ce contact le réveille presque immédiatement.

_* Qui ? *_

« Gah, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Baduumm !

_* Encore, mon cœur bat la chamade... *_

« Dark, je t'aime... »

L'ange sombre ne croit pas un instant les paroles de Krad. Pourtant, il se met soudainement à déballer ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

« Ne joue pas avec moi putain ! Tu sais que nous sommes tous les deux des gars, mais bon sang Krad ! Merde ! Chaque fois que tu es près de moi, ma poitrine me brûle et mon cœur bat si vite. »

Baduumm ! Baaduuumm !

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! »

_* En entendant ces mots, cela ne fait que te rendre encore plus désirable à mes yeux, Dark. *_

L'ange blond agrippe l'un des poignets de son bien-aimé et l'embrasse à nouveau sauf que cette fois, le baiser est plus profond que le précèdent. Dès qu'il écarte sa bouche de celle de Dark, il sort sa langue et joue un peu avec celle de son compagnon en la touchant plusieurs fois.

« Ah... »

L'ange sombre passe sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Krad.

« Dark, viens-tu à l'instant de confesser ton amour pour moi ? »

_* Je suis tellement confus en ce moment... Krad, mais mon cœur continue de battre pour toi... *_

L'ange blond lèche le cou de son bien-aimé tout en lui retirant sa chemise et en tripotant ses tétons d'une main. Ensuite, il descend sa langue sur un des mamelons qu'il lèche avec entrain avant de glisser sa main dans le pantalon de l'ange sombre et d'en ressortir son sexe tout dressé qu'il regarde un court instant.

« Tu es déjà si humide, Dark. »

Krad avale le pénis de Dark et entame une succession de va-et-vient, cependant, ils ne durent pas longtemps.

« Ahh... je viens... »

Et c'est en tremblant légèrement tout en rougissant passablement de plaisir que Dark relâche sa semence. L'ange blond caresse le visage ainsi que les cheveux de son amant tout en se tenant très près de son visage en glissant plusieurs doigts dans ses fesses.

« Cela venait tout juste d'être bon mais tu as jouis trop vite.

- Ferme-là ! Et mets-là à l'intérieur !

- Comme tu voudras mon petit chaton. »

Il retire les doigts qu'il a inséré plus tôt dans l'intimité de l'ange sombre et pénètre son bien-aimé.

« Ah ! Kra... d ! Nn »

Krad et Dark touchent un peu leur langue ensemble avant de s'embrasser à nouveau en la mêlant l'une à l'autre alors que l'ange blond perdure ses allées et venues dans l'intimité de l'ange sombre.

« Ahh ah !

- Tu es tellement mignon Dark... »

_* J'avais peur d'être rejeté... Pourtant, je désirais avoir la chaleur de ton corps avec moi pour toujours... *_

« Ahhh ! »

Le visage de l'ange sombre rougit fortement alors qu'il a bientôt atteint une nouvelle jouissance.

_* Ces sentiments... étais-je le seul aveuglé par cet amour depuis si longtemps... Non, j'étais effrayé d'admettre mon amour pour toi... Krad. Pourtant, je réalise quelque chose... ma confusion était réelle parce que je... J'avais peur de l'admettre... mais, je t'aime vraiment... *_

« Krad, je... je t'aime. »

L'ange blond est grandement surprit par cette déclaration, touchante et émouvante à souhait. Krad étreint son amant avec gentillesse et ses ailes blanches apparaissent en signe de remerciement.

« Je t'aime aussi, du fond du cœur... S'il te plaît Dark, ne l'oublie pas... »

_* Quelque chose ne va pas avec l'expression de Krad... *_

« Pourquoi tu parles comme si quelque chose allait t'arriver ?

- Promets-moi que tu... cough...

- KRAD ?

- Cough cough cough cough... »

_* Du sang ? *_

L'ange blond crache du sang... mais pourquoi ?

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Krad ! »

Des larmes commencent à perler des yeux de l'ange sombre.

« Tu devrais juste m'oublier Dark, mais souviens-toi seulement que mon amour pour toi est véritable. »

_* Non... ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Je veux être avec toi pour toujours. Je veux que la chaleur de ton corps soit éternellement avec moi. Je veux que tu sois de mon côté... *_

« Ce sera notre dernière fois ensemble. »

_* Non, je ne veux plus fuir mes sentiments... Krad... *_

Dark tend la main pour empêcher son bien-aimé de partir.

« Krad... »

_* Juste au moment où je réalise combien je t'aime... *_

« Pars ! »

_* Non... non. Je sais que ça te blesse autant que moi... Krad... *_

Sans tenir compte de l'ordre de Krad, Dark s'approche du blond et l'embrasse en passant une main dans ses doux cheveux.

_* Même si tu souffres, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter... *_

La rougeur gagne de nouveau le visage de Dark quand il retire ses lèvres de celles de son amant.

_* Non, je ne veux plus te quitter... Je suis ta moitié Krad, et même si tu disparaissais, je disparaitrais aussi avec toi... *_

La neige s'écoule de nouveau dans la ville et on voit les flocons tomber depuis la fenêtre de la salle de bain de Dark. Une mélopée teintée de blanc à laquelle on ne peut qu'être séduit tellement elle est empreinte de tristesse, de douleur.

_* Nous serons ensemble pour toujours... Je veux chérir ces souvenirs éternellement... NOS souvenirs... Dark. Nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne... Sans toi... une douleur accable profondément mon cœur... Nous sommes chacun une partie de l'autre... Toi et moi... Je serais toujours là pour toi... Dark, mon bien-aimé... *_

Les liens tissés par l'amour sont indéfectibles quand ils sont puissants, forts, véritables. C'est le cas pour ces deux êtres ne formant qu'une seule et même entité. Krad et Dark, le jour des ténèbres et la nuit de la lumière. Amants un jour, mais en fait, ils le resteront pour toujours.

_* Nos deux cœurs appartiennent les uns aux autres. * _


End file.
